Miso
by IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor
Summary: 'A Greek word for hate.' The root of all hate is fear and fear can be overcome. Let hate be overcome slowly. A threeshot with prologue and epilogue for Team Unicorn and the start of many more. UnicornShipping. The only story with a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

Miso

_Miso-: A Greek word for hate of which is used as an uncommon prefix. The Greek word, now referred to as root, is the prefix for a few words. These words include: Misogyny, Misogamy and Misandry. The root is rare and when used tends to be used like the root Phobia. The most famous words beginning with the root being the above three._

"_Most hatred is based on fear, one way or another. Yeah. I wrapped myself in anger, with a dash of hate, and at the bottom of it all was an icy center of pure terror." Guilty Pleasures._

**A three-shot dedicated to Team Unicorn and all that they hate through fear. I am sure that you all know the word Misogyny and half of you Misogamy and Misandry. The story is narrated by a different member than the one with the hate. The first by Andore, the second by Jean and the third by Breo. Each one of them has a different view on analysis, the original title. I would love it if you gave me your thoughts and feeling and perhaps analysis on this story in the reviews. Please enjoy Miso.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

Misogyny

_Misogyny: The hatred or dislike of females. The behavior manifests in a multitude of ways including sexual objectification, sexual discrimination, violence against females and denigration. A theory on misogyny is that if a male child has a poor relationship with his mother in an already dysfunctional family then it influence the male to treat females poorly as revenge or perhaps out of fear._

"_Woman is a vulgar animal from whom man has created an excessively beautiful ideal." Gustave Flaubert._

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sometimes perfectly nice people suffer from something horrible. Perhaps it's a contagious disease, perhaps something deeper. No matter what they can't be around people. And if you were to have an anonymous talk with those with things deeply wrong with them you can see brightly the niceties that are hidden in the illness of mind and soul. They have it, it seems. The fragile beating heart lodged in a chest too ill to be sweet anymore. I want to rip open that sick chest and release all the clustered and flustered emotions in the ill mind. Breo asks how could I feel sympathy for this kind of thing. He seems to think that he's only this way because he's a jackass. If only Breo would tilt his head to the right and look directly at the offenses and see through. There is a deeper offense lingering in the words of the man. If Breo would smell the scent of fear deep inside the chest cavities of the man then he would know as I know that the root of this hate is fear. You may think me dumb, they all do but there are some things that even The Pretending Fool can see.

I think I'm falling in love with analysis. I don't do it as often as the other two but when I do it's what counts. Thoughts, feelings, emotions, mixed together with a sprinkle of body and a dash of soul. I analyzed that man today. He noticed and our discussion was vague and filled with games. He analyzed me back. I think I'm in love with analysis.

Jean's a misogynist. He can't stand women at all. The reason why is unknown to me, perhaps I'll analyze that as well for the sake of it. He isn't too overt about it but he can't hide anything in that face of his. He lays every thought, every emotion bare and stretched across his skin. I look at him and smile.

"Why do you hate?" I ask boldly.

He frowns and looks back at me. Closing his eyes the man breathes deeply so he doesn't say anything incriminating.

"Hate?" He asks, like I don't know when he tries to hide.

"The innocent act doesn't work on me my dear. Tell me, is there a reason?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

I walk over to him and get as close as possible. I see fear in his eyes. I'm rather broad and fairly tall so I can see why he'd be intimidated.

"Tell me."

"I just don't like women. Nothing wrong with that is there?"

"Yes there is. No matter who they are you hate them. Being female doesn't mean you're evil Jean."

"I don't want to talk about this with you."

"You have to. Tell me the reason why or I'll figure it out,"

"They are snakes just waiting to bite into you and rip you to shreds. They demand to be worshiped. When were such cruel vessels respected as Goddesses?"

"When did you learn that?"

"When my mother left me in the streets so she could get high with some crack addict."

"Ah."

I wrap my arms around the hateful and petrified man. Quite sad when a parent inflicts illness upon a child. Quite sad that roaming the streets years ago, tormented, terrified, was the only person I dare hold dear. I think I'm falling in love.

Breo made a mistake. He brought a girlfriend here. He doesn't seem to get it, not for want of trying; he thinks Jean just hasn't met any woman he likes. The confused man brings in his girlfriend and I stare at the train wreck in process. Holding fast to his emotions Jean shakes the girl's hand. Breo smiles, obviously please at the thought of Jean being nice to his girlfriend. I shake my head and prepare to pick up the pieces of the fractured bond that will soon be thrown to the ground. The girl hugs Jean and he shows utter terror in his face. Breo's face falls. I walk slowly and wait for the crack. The crack comes in the form of him slapping the girl away. Anger is etched across Jean's face in lines and I put a hand on his shoulder and he slaps me off as well. Breo being a tad violent punches Jean in the face. He stares numbly at the blonde man.

"I don't like it when you bring frivolous women here." Our leader says.

"I don't like you." Breo snaps.

"Okay."

He walks away and the girl rubs her face. I sigh and stand back. Watching every thing fall apart has never been so dull. I think I may be too philosophical, too analyzing. I think I'm in love.

I leave the room as well and go to see Jean. The dark man is sitting on his bed with a laptop open and is reading something in English. He looks up from the bright screen and looks into my eyes.

"You are flawed deep within your heart. Deep inside you have problems that you'll spend working out. Let me help you with that." I say.

He opens his mouth and I press my lips against his. The laptop falls to the ground and I climb onto him.

"Jean, don't say a word." I smile.

Even all these flaws in his ideals, heart, feel nice. I'd like him to be completely entangled in me. Unable to escape or fluctuate. He's probably the only person on this earth I care for. I adore him and abhor everyone else. He's so sweet, so insecure inside, so very terrified. I don't want to hear him speak for fear that this moment will be snatched up.

The misogynist man looks at me with pleading eyes and I smile.

"Don't worry, I'm not secretly a nasty lady." I kid.

He opens his mouth and I kiss him again. It's so sexist hating women. Why not hate everyone? Hate is such a strong thing. I wonder if I grow strong by hating. I wonder if he and Breo grow strong. Perhaps hate is what binds us truly.

"Andore." He breathes.

I smile at that and kiss him again.

"Jean" I breathe back.

Then Breo opens the door to yell at him and ruins everything. I dislike Breo.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

Misogamy

_Misogamy: The hatred or dislike of marriage. Also known as the fear of commitment. This behavior is found most often in TV but when seen in real life there is the theory that it is the result of previous marriages gone wrong or an unhappy family life. A trait seen is the act of shutting down a relationship before it gets too serious._

"_That common cold of the male psyche, fear of commitment." Richard Schikel_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I have problems, I know. No one's without issues, no me or you or anyone I know. Andore has something buried in his smiles and cheer, something serious and brilliant and twisted. Breo is more upfront about it, as with everything. I'll just stand back and not get involved. He has a different girlfriend every few months. Justifying the lack of a relationship with flaws that were not apparent or perhaps not even there. I don't like the girls he brings but even still I'm concerned. He can't even entertain the thought of being intertwined with anyone with the hopes of finding love. Going through girls like tissues and getting older with every year, he's running out of time for love.

Another blonde is in his arms tonight. This is obviously some sort of problem. Maybe I shouldn't just watch anymore. Maybe I should go close to him and try to make everything better. He still hates me though. I don't think that he'll like it if I say a word. So I won't say anything to him at all. Breo kisses the new girl goodnight and walks over to me.

"Glad you didn't hit her." He snarls.

I turn from him and walk off.

"HEY! Where do you think you're going?" He screams.

I continue at the pace until the blonde grabs my shoulder and pulls me back.

"What's wrong with you?" He asks.

"Simple, misogyny." I reply.

Staring at me Breo opens his mouth.

"Then you're just a pig." Are the words that bubble out.

I don't care. I don't care. I don't care if he hates me. I don't care. I don't care. I don't care if everyone hates me. It doesn't matter if everyone hates me.

I walk off again and he opens his phone and calls someone. I sit on my bed and do the only thing I seem to be able to do right. I analyze. He likes women but he can't commit so they leave him and he gets depressed until he meets another girl. So there is a pattern it seems. In order to stop the cycle he must go back to when it began. His parents were divorced he said a while back. Maybe he thought that marriage ruined love. Of course how would I ever prove or disprove this theory without contact/observation? I can't speak to him, can't look at him. He is ashamed of me and I am ashamed of myself. What about this flawed world we live in? Can anything live unscathed? Can he be fixed? That is the question that can be answered only through experimentation/interaction. I can do neither as long as I feel the way I do about his girls. I can do nothing. Poor Breo's running out of time for love.

Andore comes to see me.

"How do you feel about the kiss?" He asks.

This is irrelevant right now.

"I feel fine. I don't understand why you did it though. But right now I have something to deal with, something that I ruined. I think I ruined Breo's life. I think he has problems that I need to solve but can't because I'm scared."

"Scared of what exactly?"

"One of these girls hurting him and him never being the same."

Andore flashes a grin.

"Thanks for telling me the reason."

"Reason for what?"

"I'm not telling!"

"Alright then. Could you please help me?"

Andore smiles with too many teeth and grabs my hand.

"Of course!"

"Good. I need you to wear this earpiece and repeat what I say. Alright?"

"Yeah sure."

I put the little speaker in his hand. He puts it in his ear and flashes me a smile.

After Breo comes home Andore walks up to him.

"Hey Breo!" He chirps.

"Um, hi Andore. What do you want?" Breo asks.

"Tell me why you aren't going to get married."

"A piece of paper doesn't prove love."

"Doesn't mean that the girls you date aren't terrified that you'll leave them in a heartbeat and they would have nothing to show for it."

"I would leave them regardless of a piece of paper if I wanted to."

"Yeah but you won't even move in with them. It seems like all you want is their, how do I say, assets."

"Oh my God, is that what you think?"

"No, it's what they think. They must be terrified that you don't really like them and are going to throw them away like trash."

Breo sits down in shock.

"Please Breo don't do this to yourself. You're running out of time for love. Find someone and hold onto them tight so they can't leave and you can't either."

Breo stops and stares at Andore.

"Jean okay! I'll try! I'll try! I know you're the one telling Andore to do this, he hates me."

I walk out with my hands up.

"Right you caught me red-handed." I smile.

I brace myself for the inevitable. He runs forward and wraps his arms around me. The blonde cried into my arm.

"Why are you crying?" I ask him.

"Because you are so stupid. I only dated those girls for your benefit and yet you still try to fix my misogamy." Breo cries.

Andore glares at him.

"I don't want to get married! It doesn't mean anything at all! Even if I loved anyone I wouldn't prove it through laws and rules! I tried to fall in love with someone else but you are too distracting to allow it!" Breo continues.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask him.

"It means I like you. I tried to fall in love but they always became my friends. All those girls on my phone are friends of mine. I can't love anyone else."

I hug him back.

"You could have just told me." I smile.

Andore hugs Breo as well.

Well I suppose it's a good thing that Breo's girlfriends were only friends. I won't have to deal with them. Of course I still have to get over my pathological hatred of women. I still have to cure myself. If I can be fixed then the world is brighter than I thought. I will try harder than I ever have to do it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

Misanthropy

_Misanthropy: The hate or fear of all mankind. The words misandry and misanthropy tend to be exchanged due to the fact that mankind and man seem to be the same._

"_If you take a dog in and feed it, it will remain loyal to you and never turn on you. This is the principle difference between a man and a dog." Mark Twain._

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Damn it Jean! You have to love one of us more I don't think Andore like me much. I don't think he likes anyone. It seems like the only person he likes at all is Jean. What was that called again? Misandry? Misanthropy? Well he's got one of those. He seems to hate everything I say or do. Maybe I'm just a bad person. I can feel his yellow eyes boring into me as I hug Jean. Is he jealous? Is he angry? Does he just hate me? I can't stand this. Maybe if I tell him that I'm sorry he'll forgive me.

I wonder why he hates us all. I wonder if it's really just me. I wonder if I did something wrong. No, no I did not. There is something wrong with him and not me. I don't know how he can hate me so much. Maybe I ought to ask him up close.

I walk to his room. Jean is standing by the door.

"Do you like him more than me?" Andore asks.

"What do you mean?" Jean asks back.

"I mean you love me and you love him but who do you love more?"

"Neither of you. I love you both!"

"I know you like him better! Don't lie to me! Don't be a liar like everyone else!"

Well that's not good.

"I'm not. Andore I love you both equally."

"I can't stand this! Tell me the truth."

"This i-"

Before the sentence is finished a crack comes from inside the room. A sob comes forth and in fear I run in. Jean is rubbing the side of his face while lying on the floor and Andore is on his knees beside him sobbing.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Jean says.

"Go away Breo!" Andore snaps.

"Don't be cruel." Jean pleads.

"You know he doesn't like me! He's trying to get rid of me!" Andore screams.

"Sometimes I don't get you, how can you be that cute guy that plays with stuffed ponies, the only sane one and this crazy all at once?" I ask him.

"You make me crazy!" Andore snarls. "After you made it apparent that you were falling in love with Jean I couldn't trust either of you anymore! I just don't want to be lonely!"

"You won't be alone with the two of us." I say.

"But what if you run off with Jean and leave me behind!" Andore asks.

"That won't happen." Jean says.

I hug the breaking down red head. He hugs me back and allows the tears to flow freely.

"I hate everyone!" He cries. "Everyone and everything! Why does it have to hurt so bad?"

"I know." I reassure him. "It's us against the world."

"No, no, you are getting it wrong it's us against our issues." Jean corrects us." The world has done nothing of note to harm us, it's this cruel to everyone and even crueler to those nicer than us. So how about rather than letting the world burn for doing nothing at all we burn for being flawed and improve?"

I nod and Andore stops crying.

"We can get better because we aren't alone." I say.

"We-we are a team aren't we?" Andore stumbles out.

"Yes we are." Jean smiles.

"And our bonds are bound by miso and philia aren't they?" Andore asks.

"Yes they are." Jean agrees.

"And you won't leave will you?"

"No we won't."

Andore starts crying again.

"I love you! I love both of you! It's hard to hate anyone when you are around! My sun!" He sobs, grabbing onto me tightly.

"Hate is so unreasonable. I don't want to anymore." Jean says.

"There's nothing to fear but fear itself." I state.

Jean holds Andore as well and then no one speaks and no one moves. The dark is nothing to be ashamed of. Even though we haven't fought anything evil or world-destroying like almost everyone else we know we have fought something truly frightening, our inner demons. Separate we can only analyze the issues and stand back with our heads hung and our hands down. Together we can vanquish anything, be brave, be heroes, if only for ourselves.

The morning comes in the form of sunlight streaming in slowly. Jean is already up.

"Last night was very heartwarming." He says offhandly.

"Yeah, sounds like the end to a sappy love story." I smile.

"Well it is." Says the awakened Andore. "I love both of you and we're saps so."

Laughing Jean grabs my phone.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Ssh, I'm on the phone." He replies.

The phone rings before it gets picked up.

"Yes, Amelia is it? I'm sorry I hit you, I have a touching thing." Jean apologizes/lies.

Andore just stares at him.

"THE WORLD IS ENDING!" He screams.

"There I did it. I feel good."

I blink.

"Well." I blank.

Blank? Is that even used correctly?

"Your turn Andore." Jean states.

"Hey what about Breo?" Andore pouts.

"He already moved in with us." Jean reminds him.

"I'm sorry I said all those things about you behind your back." Andore apologizes to me.

I smile.

"It's alright Andore, I'm sorry you felt that way." I say.

"Good now that that is sorted you need to cook breakfast." Jean says walking off.

Andore throws the frying pan at me.

Well that didn't go as I thought it would.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

Philia

_Philia: The Greek word for affectionate love. It is one of the four different kinds of love. It is most commonly seen as a prefix the means 'disturbed affection.' such as Necrophilia or Hemophilia. _

"_A concrete love is a mass of emotion formed into a compound mixture  
of affection, care, desire and expectation." Munia Khan._

**And this concludes Miso. Thank you for reading this wonderful story. I have been meaning to post this for a while and while checking my documents saw the unfinished first chapter. I hope you enjoy this and will read future Team Unicorn stories. There are going to be quite a few. Goodnight and goodday friends, may you find your own philia.**


End file.
